The present invention relates generally to molds for and methods of manufacturing dental restorations and more specifically to molds for and methods of manufacturing dental restorations using CAD/CAM methods.
In the manufacture of dental restorations, the dental practitioner prepares the tooth to be restored by grinding the subject tooth or teeth down to form one or more tooth preparations to which the prosthetic device is to be attached. An impression of the tooth preparation is taken in an elastic material and the impression is used to produce a model with dies. The model or die is then used to prepare the restoration thereon such as by casting or pressing a material onto the die.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,928, which is hereby incorporated by reference, is directed to a method of making a dental restoration wherein a model of a dental preparation is made by milling a refractory material under the control of a CAD/CAM system. The refractory material is a high strength material such as magnesia, which is needed to withstand the high temperatures used to process the dental materials used therein, e.g., palladium which has a melting temperature of 1552xc2x0 C. Due to the high strength of the refractory material, it may be difficult to mill the material into the desired shape. Moreover, the milling tools become quickly worn and must be replaced frequently leading to high costs of production. Furthermore, magnesia is known to be unstable. It is hydroscopic and tends to absorb and react easily with moisture. Depending upon the high reactivity of magnesia, there is no guarantee that it will sinter consistently every time. The dimensions may change during sintering, resulting in a restoration which does not fit the tooth properly.
There is a need to provide a softer material for producing models and dies for the manufacture of dental restorations. It is desirable that the soft material be stable and exhibit good thermal properties. It is beneficial that the soft material be strong to withstand high temperature and pressing operations.
These and other objects and advantages are accomplished by blocks or blanks of material prepared in a variety of shapes and sizes to be used in the fabrication of models for dental restorations. The blanks may be provided in a variety of shapes including but not limited to square, circular, rectangular, cylindrical and triangular shapes. The material comprises a partially sintered ceramic material. The blanks are used to manufacture molds using CAD/CAM methods and equipment. The molds are useful in the manufacture of dental restorations using ceramics, metals, alloys, or powders thereof, and composite materials. The models milled from the blanks may be used to manufacture a variety of dental restorations including, but not limited to, crowns, bridges, space maintainers, tooth replacement appliances, orthodontic retainers, dentures, posts, jackets, inlays, onlays, facings, veneers, facets, implants, abutments, splints, partial crowns, teeth, cylinders, pins, and connectors.
As will be appreciated, the present invention provides materials and methods of manufacturing dental restorations using blocks or blanks of material prepared in a variety of shapes and sizes to be used in the fabrication of dental restorations. The material may comprise any partially sintered ceramic material, i.e., a partially sintered material is a material that is not sintered to full density, making it easy to machine. Useful partially sintered ceramic materials are refractory, not reactive, and essentially inert during subsequent firing steps. Sinterable refractory ceramic materials thus include but are not limited to quartz, cristobalite, other forms of silica, leucite, various forms of zirconia, hafnia, zircon, alumina, magnesia, zircon, aluminosilicate, cordierite, mica, silicon nitride, silicon carbide, silica-alumina-nitrides, mullite, various garnets, or mixtures thereof.
It is often useful to formulate the refractory ceramic materials with a binder, which may be either organic or inorganic. Organic binders are well known, for example, polyvinyl pyrrolidine, polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl chloride, polyvinyl butryal and polystyrene, and mixtures thereof. Inorganic binders are known and may include but are not limited to magnesium oxide, ammonium phosphate, colloidal silica, calcium sulfate (gypsum), ethyl silicate, silica, magnesium phosphate, silica compounds such as alkaline silicates and silica hydrosol, colloidal clays, and mixtures thereof.
In general, such ceramics when partially sintered as used herein are sintered to less than about 92%, more preferably less than about 80%, even more preferably less than about 75%.
Castable refractory materials and investment refractory materials are particularly useful in the formation of partially sintered ceramic materials. Investment refractory materials useful herein include gypsum-bonded, phosphate-bonded and ethyl silicate-bonded investment materials. These investment materials normally contain up to about 80% of a refractory material such as quartz, cristobolite, other forms of silica, leucite, various forms of zirconia, hafnia, zircon, etc. or mixtures thereof. These investment materials are commercially available and are widely used in dental laboratories for various purposes, one such purpose being for creation of a mold space during the xe2x80x9clost wax process.xe2x80x9d. Examples of commercially available investment materials include RapidVest(copyright) investment available from Jeneric(copyright)/Pentron(copyright) Inc., Wallingford, Conn.; Accu-Press(trademark) investment available from Talladium Inc., Valencia, Calif.; PC15(trademark) investment available from WhipMix Corporation, Louisville, Ky.; and Speed(trademark) investment available from Ivoclar North America, Amherst, N.Y. Examples of castable refractory materials include Ceramacast(trademark) brand castable refractory materials from Aremco Products Inc. (Ossining, N.Y.). Ceramacast(trademark) castables comprise a mixture of a filler and a bonding agent whereby the filler is based on alumina, zirconia, magnesia, zircon, aluminosilicate, cordierite, mica, and mixtures thereof.
The blanks may be fabricated by known casting methods. Such methods will, of course, depend on the particular ceramic material and optional binder, and are well-known to one of ordinary skill in the art or may be determined through routine experimentation. The methods and materials for mass production of the blanks herein described include but are not limited to mass-production processes such as casting, slip-casting, extrusion and dry-pressing.
The partially sintered ceramic material used to make the blanks exhibits a flexural strength in the range from about 1 to about 75 MPa and preferably in the range from about 3 to about 20 MPa.
It is important that the thermal expansion of the mold and the thermal expansion of the material applied to the mold be compatible to prevent weakening or cracking of the dental restoration. It is preferable that the mold have a thermal expansion that is lower than the thermal expansion of the material applied thereto (ceramic, metal, alloy, composite), although depending upon the materials used, the thermal expansion of the material applied may be lower than that of the mold. It should be mentioned that the materials used to fabricate the mold are stable and fire consistently so that there is little or no chance that the dimensions of the mold will change during the subsequent firing steps.
The blanks are used to manufacture molds using CAD/CAM methods and equipment. The process may include the steps of obtaining data regarding the patient""s tooth or teeth to be restored in order to machine or mill a mold which replicates the tooth or teeth to be restored. This may be performed by known processes such as by photographing the patient""s tooth or scanning the patient""s tooth, such as by a digital or optical device. Alternatively, conventional methods may be used whereby an impression is taken of the patient""s mouth and data is obtained from the impression or from the mold made from the impression. The data received is used to mill a mold from the soft-sintered ceramic material. Examples of CAD/CAM methods and equipment are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,937,928, 5,910,273, 4,575,805, and 4,663,720 and are hereby incorporated by reference. Examples of commercially available CAD/CAM systems include the Cerec(trademark) system available from Sirona(trademark) USA, Charlotte, N.C., and the Pro 50(trademark) system available from Cynovad(trademark), Quebec City, Canada.
The molds or dies obtained are used in manufacturing dental restorations such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,689,197, 4,828,495, 4,980,124, 3,502,466, 4,369,068, 5,653,791, and 5,944,884 and copending, commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/757,916, filed Jan. 10, 2001, copending, commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/653,377, filed Sep. 1, 2000, which are all hereby incorporated by reference. The molds are useful in the manufacture of dental restorations using ceramics, metals, alloys, or powders thereof, and composite materials.
Ceramic materials include high strength ceramic materials such as alumina, zirconia, silicon nitride, silicon carbide, silica-alumina-nitrides, mullite, various garnets etc. and porcelain materials such as commercially available OPC(copyright) 3G(trademark) porcelain and OPC(copyright) porcelain, both available from Jeneric/Pentron Inc., Wallingford, Conn., and commercially available Empress(trademark) porcelain and Empress II(trademark) porcelain, both available from Ivoclar North America, Amherst, N.Y.
Processes used in the manufacture of ceramic dental restorations are well known; for example, pressing ceramic materials onto a mold into a space formed by the lost wax process. Such methods are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,968,856, 5,507,981, copending, commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/458,919, filed Dec. 10, 1999, and copending, commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/640,941, filed Aug. 17, 2000, which are all hereby incorporated by reference.
Metals or alloys in the form of foils or in the form of powders in combination with a binder, such as wax, may be used in the form of a paste, tape or a sheet. Examples of such materials include commercially available Captek(copyright) materials available from Precious Chemicals Inc., Longwood, Fla., and SinterKor(trademark) materials, available from Jeneric/Pentron Inc., Wallingford, Conn., and also as disclosed in the SinterKor(trademark) Instruction Manual from Jeneric/Pentron, Revision 3.1, 7/2000, which is hereby incorporated by reference for all materials and processes therein. Moreover U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/757,916, describes methods of manufacture using the aforementioned materials and is hereby incorporated by reference. Accordingly, the paste may be pressed onto and around the die or the sheet or foil may be cut to a desired shape to fit onto the die. The process is continued as described and known to form the desired dental restoration.
Composite materials may include those materials such as those set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,717,341 and 4,894,012 to Goldberg, U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,136 to Prasad, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,790 to Karmaker, all of which are incorporated by reference herein. The composite material may be any known composite material such as a resin or polymeric material combined with particulate and/or fiber material or mixtures thereof. Preferably, the composite is a polymeric material having particulate therein such as commercially available Sculpture(copyright) composite available from Jeneric/Pentron Inc., Wallingford, Conn., or polymeric material reinforced with fiber and/or particulate such as commercially available FibreKor(copyright) composite from Jeneric/Pentron, Inc., Wallingford, Conn.
One or more layers of material may be further applied to the dental restoration to finish the restoration. Such layers may be fabricated of a porcelain or composite material.
The models milled from the blanks may used to manufacture a variety of dental restorations including, but not limited to, crowns, bridges, space maintainers, tooth replacement appliances, orthodontic retainers, dentures, posts, jackets, inlays, onlays, facings, veneers, facets, implants, abutments, splints, partial crowns, teeth, cylinders, pins, and connectors.
The invention facilitates and eases the manufacture of dental restorations by providing millable, soft blanks of material that can be easily machined into models or dies.
The following examples illustrate the present invention.